supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elia Martin
History Elia has a unknown birthdate but they assume it was in 1991. Elia was first a normal human but her soul was corrupted by monsters making her become a Dragon. When Elia was younger she had a fiery attitude, and was almost cruel to anyone who did her wrong. As she got older her temper grew and she later wanted to kill anyone who stood in her way. Elia was seen flying over the U.K but no one believed who saw her. When she found the person who saw her she burnt them with out even hearing their plead. Her fire killed them instantly and the body was unrecognizable. (The rest to be determined) True Form Elia's true form is like most dragons but she is one of the larger ones. When someone spotted her they described her as a 75 foot tall dragon with a wingspan of 240 feet. In her true form she weighs about 6,000 pounds, and she can crush someone under her claws. Elia has been described to have scaly skin, red lizard like eyes, marron leathery wings with a hole in the right wing. As many people who have seen her true form have not lived, she is still a hideous monster. Characteristics Like all Dragons Elia is attracted to gold and she traditionally lived in caves, but she made homes or hideouts in sewers when there are no caves to hide in. In addition, it seems that she also is attracted to female human virgins and its implied they eat them. All Dragons are also sentient and intelligent, to the point where they're capable of practicing magic. They are also social creatures who often work with members of their own kind. Although intelligent they are often very brutal when facing opponents and like almost all monsters have no regard for humans. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - She possess incredible physical strength. Dragons can easily overpower humans through sheer physical force. They are among the strongest of monsters, able to casually break bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a grown man, for over seven miles. * Shapeshifting - Dragons can take a complete human form by shapeshifting, although when using their powers, part of their true forms become visible, specifically their snake like eyes. * Pyrokinesis (also called "Dragon Claw") - They can also generate intense heat from their hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt metals like iron, or even incinerate humans with their touch. They can also breathe fire. * Flight - Dragons have bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. They are incredibly capable flyers, able to move with great speed and maneuverability, and still demonstrate great stealth despite their enormous size. * Invulnerability - Elia is near completely invulnerable; the only known way to harm or kill her is with a sword forged in Dragons blood. Significant other forces, such as repeatedly being hit with an iron crowbar, can daze them, but causes no permanent damage. * Super Speed - Dragons can move with incredible speed, able to suddenly appear, almost like teleporting, especially when flying. * Super Stamina - Dragons don't tire easily, they can fly miles at incredible speeds, and go through severe trauma without fatigue. Super Senses - Able to tell if a person is a virgin or not simply by getting close. Weaknesses * Swords forged in dragon's blood - An implement, such as a sword, forged in dragon's blood can kill dragons. Reputedly only 5 or 6 such swords remain in existence. Sword of Bruncvik Excalibur St. George's Sword Other 3 Unknown Swords